fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ermiana El Kel Alzano
Ermiana El Kel Alzano (エルミアナ＝イェル＝ケル＝アルザーノ,Erumiana Ieru Keru Aruzāno), known as the Guardian of Dreams, is the mother of Elise Fibel and the wife of Albert Noir. She is one of the Guardians of Magic that preserves over the element of sleep. Personality Much like her daughter, Ermiana puts on a front of a serious and emotionless person, but in reality, she's just shy. Ermiana is also shown to be simple minded, wise, and very caring towards her family, especially Elise, her daughter. Her primary and preferred attack is to run into battle from the front. Despite this, she's mastered sword-fighting and sleep magic. Ermiana is shown to love and care for her daughter greatly. She feels guilty about having to abandon her daughter, as seen when Elise turned her away and she was seen wishing the latter would accept her again. In actuality, Ermiana is a peace-loving, kind, and forgiving ruler. She detests fighting as much as possible, and always searches to settle matters peacefully, even against people who wish to kill her. She shows a lot of bravery, willing to walk clearly into a dangerous situation that puts her life at risk without a moment's hesitation. She loves her family dearly as well as her people, and cares for their well being. Because of this, she makes the ultimate sacrifice for the well being of everyone at the cost of her own life, feeling that one life could save millions. Magic and Abilities Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): Ermiana is a master of this Magic, as she was able to easily put Brandish to sleep in a moment with a meager wave of her hand. * Dream Knock: Ermiana creates bubble-like bullets that rush towards the opponent and immediately induces sleep upon impact. * Dream Sharing: Ermiana can share her own dreams with others or cause others to share the same dream, allowing those people to interact with each other or herself while they are dreaming. R.I.P. '('Rest In Peace) (Ｒ・Ｉ・Ｐレスト・イン・ピース Resuto In Pīsu): Ermiana's second Magic deals with the primary need of one to sleep and once in effect, the target is unable to resist a sudden feeling of drowsiness. Ermiana has stated the final stage of this Magic to be the moment of its target closing their eyes, that is when they enter a state of slumber from which they cannot wake up. Telepathy (念話テレパシー Terepashī): Ermiana has shown the ability to be able to communicate telepathically with others, disallowing any "jacking" of her communication to occur. Telekinesis: Ermiana has shown the ability to move objects around in the air without touching them. Offensively, Ermiana has proven herself capable of moving a target around in any desired manner. By moving her hand in the direction she wants it to move, she blows the target away as if she were hitting them. This will seemingly produce an invisible, powerful blunt attack to strike the target; an attack which is strong enough to kill opponents, causing their blood to spill out. (Unnamed) History Ermiana was created by Expedition: Rejuvenate Mortality Indestructible Artificial Neutral Anthropoid and developed by Researchers of Divine Wisdom's Sion Alzano and Rainer Kelaro, where she was designed and structured based on the genetic code of Alicia Alzano, Sion's younger sister. However, being aware of the risk, Sion sought help from Albert Noir, a top-tier gunner, to investigate as well as to promise the safety of both Rainer and Alicia, which consequently led to his and Alicia's end by his male partner. Back in the laboratory, the copy known as Ermiana was still contained and in a deep slumber. Some time after awakening, under unknown circumstances, she was sought out by the Guardians of Magic as the Guardian of Dreams. She and Albert also fell in love, got married and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, named Elisandra El Kel Alzano Noir. However, due to her grief about what shall become of her daughter since Ermiana isn't human, she abandoned her in the back alleys of Rosemary Village with a note reading "Elise" and a locket with a picture of them together, on the back reading "Mother + Daughter". Relationships Albert Noir Before her awakening as an artificial human or Ermiana, Albert was hired by Sion Alzano to investigate Expedition: Rejuvenate Mortality Indestructible Artificial Neutral Anthropoid. Unfortunately, this event resulted in both Sion Alzano and his sister Alicia's death; thus Ermiana was born, a respective copy of Alicia herself. And sometime later, she joined the Guardians of Magic, given the title "Guardian of Dreams". While a member of the Guardians of Magic, she held feelings of affection and admiration towards Albert. When Albert left the organization, she felt as though she had no reason or purpose, and so, after two years, she took it upon herself to protect him. Her goal was clear, to protect Albert even if it were to cost her her own life. While out in town, her feelings of jealousy began to overwhelm her. In the past, Albert was the one who came to her rescue, who saved her, and now that he's surrounded by many people, seeing how much he's changed, she felt as though Albert was taken away from her, the only person who knew her true self. Vulnerable, she was approached by a boy claiming to be her deceased brother. Again, her feelings overwhelmed her, confusing her. Once Albert arrived, he shielded her in means to persuade her that the man standing before them was an impostor posing as her brother, when suddenly she struck him from behind with her sword. Her eyes were clouded over, her sense of morality disappeared. Her agenda was re-written: to protect her brother, even if it were to cost her her life. Sometime after, they engaged in a fierce battle. In a moment of weakness, Albert used the spell "Gravitation" to pin her to the ground. He asked her one question, and one question only, "What was your brothers name?" After much thought, she replied, "H-h-his name..w-was Sion." In that moment, she remembered the past, her death, her rebirth. Even if she was programmed with the memories of the deceased, just a mere copy of what was once real, it was Albert who helped her to realize that that didn't matter. She lived her life for Albert. Some time after the incident, Albert sent a note to Ermiana to meet him in the forest of dreams: A forest that Ermiana created so that whenever someone enters the forest, their dream will become a reality. Once she entered the forest, Albert appeared and asked her to follow him. She did and they entered a place with a lake, roses and a romantic atmosphere. Ermiana asked what he wanted her for, when suddenly Albert hugged her. He than stated his feelings towards her; that he can't live without her and that he'd be honored to have her as his wife. Ermiana paused for a moment, when suddenly a tear ran down her face as she said "Y-Y-Yes... I will be delighted". Then Albert kissed her, passionately, as tears ran down his face and he put a ring on her finger. They eventually married and had a daughter that they named Elisandra El Kel Alzano Noir. Elise Fibel Elise is Ermiana's daughter. Not much is known about their relationship, except for the fact that, due to her grief about what shall become of her daughter since Ermiana isn't human, she abandoned Elise in the back alleys of Rosemary Village with a note reading "Elise" and a locket with a picture of them together, on the back reading "Mother + Daughter". It is stated that Ermiana loves her daughter very much, this was shown when she greeted her and remarked on how she has grown. When Elise turned her away, Ermiana was deeply sad about it and even felt guilty for abandoning her daughter years ago. As she laid dying, her last thoughts were about Elise and Albert. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Guardians of Magic Category:Females